


Little Viktor

by Akwolfgrl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Disney Movies, Dogs, Fluff, Food, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwolfgrl/pseuds/Akwolfgrl
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor and now retired and coaching other skaters, but with that comes new levels of stress. Viktor comes home after a sponser metting needing to distress, his husband has just the thing in mind. A relaxing evening of age play.Sorry I suck at tagging and summaries.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Little Viktor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/gifts).



> This is a gift for one of my lovely betas stormsong! Hope you guys enjoy it, I don't know much about this subject but it's one my beta likes so I stuck with something simple and fluffy.

Viktor was exhausted after his meeting with the sponsors, he hadn't realised how draining it was from a coach's perspective. It was one of the tasks he hated the most after retiring and becoming a full time couch. Yuuri with his anxiety was an awful mix for that specific kind of work. Of course his husband was brilliant in other ways Viktor fell short. They were a team, and a great one at that. If Viktor could prevent just one of his students from selling themselves piece by piece like he did, he would be happy. 

Viktor opened the door to a mass of wiggling bodies as Makka and her new siblings greeted him at the door. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" Yuuri joined the dogs as Viktor striped his coat and shoes off at the door. Yuuri pulled him close for a kiss. "Go shower and put your jammies on, dinners almost ready."

Viktor grinned and hurried to the bathroom that connected to their bedroom, striping as he went. He knew what jammies ment. His Yuuri was so perfect, knowing exactly what he needed. Viktor didn't have many ways of destressing. Alcohol was too dangerous and addicting, reading got boring after a while and he didn't understand Yuuri's love of video games, but Little play was perfect. 

Viktor stepped under the hot spray, after living, showering, and sharing the onsen waters with his husband for the last six years he had gotten used to the heat Yuuri loved so much. Viktor scrubbed the lingering touch of the sponsor's greddy fingers. It never seemed to be enough for them. 

Viktor toweled off heading for the bedroom. On the bed was an adult sized onesie with all the Disney dogs on a pale blue background. Viktor quickly stepped into the soft jammies. 

Viktor skipped into the living room dragging his blankie behind. The spare mattress had dark pink sheets with light pink roses on them, with two different Disney princesses on them! His Lisa Frank coloring book, his dog coloring book, Disney princess coloring book, and crayon collection sat next to it, a new box of crayons sat next to it too! Colors of the world filled with skin tones from around the world. He really really really wanted to color. The whole thing was covered in hanging sheets and blankets making it look like a large tent. Uncle Yuuri spoiled him, and he loved it! 

"Vicchan, dinner time. I made you unicorn mac ‘n’ cheese and princess chicken nuggets," Uncle Yuuri called.

But coloring can wait until after dinner. 

The dogs were under the table waiting for him to sneak them nuggets when Uncle Yuuri wasn't looking. He sat in the chair wiggling excitedly as Uncle Yuuri took the plate and bowl outta the fridge. Then he filled Victor's sparkly pink, silver, and balck princess sippy cup with Buratino, he knew the gold pop right away, it was his favorite! It tasted like bubble gum or caramel candy, it was a special treat for when he was a good boy. He made grabby hands as the cup came closer. 

"Vicchan, what do we say?" Uncle Yuuri held the cup back.

"Pleaseeee!" 

Uncle Yuuri smiled puting the cup down next to Viktor’s plates. Viktor quickly snatched the cup happily drinking the sweet treat.

"Vicchan, if you drink it all up now you'll only get water after," Uncle Yuuri warned.

Viktor pouted, but put the drink down. Uncle Yuuri meant it, he drank all of his pop last time and had water for the rest of the night; after all Buratino was for good boys. Viktor slid a nugget under the table when Uncle Yuuri turned his back, one of the dogs ate it, licking his hand when done. 

"Vicchan, don't feed the dogs your nuggets, they have food in their bowls."

Caught red handed the only thing left to do was lie, "I wasn't!" Viktor picked up a nugget and dipped it in astoria, the sweet garlic sauce was his favorite! "See!" Viktor took a big bite of the nugget chewing loudly. "Mmmm." 

Uncle Yuuri laughed and ruffled his hair before going back to the kitchen to start the dishes. Viktor snuck another nugget to the dogs before starting on the unicorn mac n cheese; it was rainbow colored! Only one thing could make it better. 

"Uncle Yuuri! Can I get sprinkles!?" 

"Sprinkles? I don't know if we have any, Vicchan. I can add it to the shopping list and then maybe we can make American style cupcakes," Uncle Yuuri suggested.

Viktor gasped, "Oooh, yes!" He really wanted to help bake cupcakes and then decorate them! 

Uncle Yuuri smiled at him, "Finish your dinner and then we can watch Oliver and Company."

"Okay!" Viktor quickly finished his mac n cheese before taking his dishes to the sink. If he was a good boy then he would get an ice cream sandwich. 

"Thank you, Vicchan, go color and I'll be there in a little bit. Do you want your paci?" Uncle Yuuri asked. 

"Yes, please! Can I have the rose one?" Viktor asked, it was his favorite one. 

"Of course you can, Vicchan," Uncle Yuuri dried his hands on the towl before handing him his paci. 

"Thank you!" Viktor ran for the bed, his blankie trailing behind before jumping on the bed. The dogs joined him as he opened his big crayon box and added the new ones to his crayon collection. Viktor couldn't choose which book to color in so he opened them all! He'd just have to color in them all at the same time! Viktor got comfy on his stomach as the dogs piled on top of him Makkachin laid her head next to his princess coloring book. He could still hear the water running as the dishes clinked together as Uncle Yuuri washed the day's dishes. Viktor lost himself in the soothing sucking motion of his paci as he colored, the warm bodies of the dogs surrounding him in the blanket tent. 

"Are ready for the movie, Vicchan?" Uncle Yuuri asked, giving the dogs pets before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Viktor nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, then put away your crayons and I'll start the movie." 

Viktor put away his coloring things, careful not to move too much because the dogs were comfy. As he watched the movie Viktor’s lids grewing heavy with sleep, then he felt Uncle Yuuri cover him with a blanket as he began to drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.laweekly.com/the-wild-world-of-russian-sodas/ viktors drink  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.moskvaer.com/dipping-sauces-russia-proceed-caution/%3famp_markup=1 viktor dip


End file.
